Lady Hayakawa
How Lady Hayakawa joined the Tourney Lady Hayakawa is Ujiyasu's eldest daughter and the eldest of his children. Dedicated to defending her family, she supports her father and brothers during their family campaigns. After Saburō is sent to the Uesugi, Lady Hayakawa learns the realities of their era and her father's virtues as they defend their family ally, Ujizane Imagawa, at Tootōmi and Suruga. During the Takeda scenario, she supports Ujizane because she also wants to protect her mother's Imagawa roots. Although her younger brother wishes to cut their losses at Mimasotoge, both her and Kai's departure encourages the rest of the Hōjō to take action against Shingen. Later, the maidens lead Hōjō reinforcements on Saburō's behalf during his war against Kagekatsu. During the unification scenario, Lady Hayakawa encourages the Hōjō army to stand strong against the Toyotomi invasion of her home. When Kai falters, the princess leaves her position to offer assistance. She tries to guard the main keep's entrance and revives a second time to protect her father. After Ujiyasu dies, she is left within Ieyasu's care as a condition of their surrender to at least keep watch over the Hōjō's former lands. Since she is indebted to the Tokugawa, Lady Hayakawa is later obligated to fight for their side at Ōsaka Castle. The player can decide whether she fights against Kai or not. In the Kantō chapter's Gaiden, she helps Kai's stand at Oshi Castle. Her 4-II centric narrative retreads her actions from her debut but punctuates her desire to protect her family, extending the label to Kai. The maidens fail to protect Saburō and Ujiyasu, and are ordered by Hideyoshi to separate. Before they do, the women promise to always live their lives to the fullest and to never hold anything back against one another. Lady Hayakawa is assigned to assist the defenses at the second Ueda Castle siege during her time with the Tokugawa. She pales to see Kai on the enemy lines and inadvertently disappoints her companion with her hesitation. Nobuyuki is told by his wife of her dilemma and shares his own to console her. Realizing that she is not alone and remembering her father's lessons, she apologizes to Kagekatsu for hating him and prepares herself for Osaka Castle. The Toyotomi fall in the ensuing siege, and Lady Hayakawa duels Kai with earnest in the castle's main keep. Lady Hayakawa is victorious and Kai praises her for finally honoring their promise. The family is reunited and escape the castle alive together. As she played dakyu one day before the Second Tourney, she was spotted by a Parsian general named Zaravant. He ordered her to disperse, but she wanted to settle things at the tournament. How to unlock *As Shingen, complete Classic-Adventure Mode. *Play 426 matches. For both methods, you must fight Lady Hayakawa at Odawara Castle. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 340 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Lady Hayakawa, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Ujiyasu's oldest child, Lady Hayakawa!" She will be seen left of Farnese, right of Kukri, above Vetra and below Hody Jones. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lady Hayakawa holds her dakyu stick on her left hand. After the announcer calls her name Hayakawa hits two dakyu balls forward as the camera zooms saying "Everyone, lend me your power." Special Moves Receive (Neutral) Lady Hayakawa whacks a ball surrounded by winds forward. Sitter (Side) Shoots out a ball of energy from her stick, then launches a single fire ball. Whiff (Up) Lady Hayakawa jumps into the air and smacks a fireball down in a tennis serving motion. Lob (Down) Knocks a mist into the air, then uses her stick to knock five iceballs diagonally around, then whacks a waterball forward. Out (Hyper Smash) Winds up saying "You're finished!" before throwing an ice ball at foes which emits three ice explosions. Game Point (Final Smash) Hayakawa pulls out a Dakyu ball saying "Don't be afraid!", bounces it, then hits it with enough power to send it at enemies, making a trail of ice pillars. After this, she says "It's for everyone." Victory Aniamtions #Lady Hayakawa whacks four Dakyu balls saying "No one told me how much fun this is!" #Lady Hayakawa swings her Dakyu stick right, then jumps and swings it in a tennis serving motion, then says "See? I can do this!" #Lady Hayakawa scoops the ground with her Dakyu stick and bounces a ball then its it saying "I couldn't have made it this far without everyone's support!" On-Screen Appearance Skips to her point and readies her dakyu stick saying "Mother... Please give me the courage to fight!" Trivia *Hayakawa's rival is the Parsian general from Oxis, Zaravant, her second rival is the octopus fishman and user of the Rokutoryu style, Hatchan. *Lady Hayakawa shares her English voice actress with Cia. *Lasy Hayakawa shares her Japanese voice actress with Wendy Marvell and Corirn B. *Lady Hayakawa shares her French voice actress with Pink Five, Kirino Kosaka, Little Karen Sympathy, Ashley "Ash" Robbins, Neneka Nibrou (in the Rig Shokew) and Cassie Cage. *Lady Hayakawa shares her German voice actress with QT, Nicole II, Ina, Becky and Lucina. *Lady Hayakawa shares her Arabic voice actress with Tony Tony Chopper, Lucina, Jody Summer, Leifang, Sypha Belnades, Raine Sage, April, the Tower Dragon, Coby, Kamika, Mother Brain, Lillia, Kuroyukihime, Kitana, Mileena, Ringo Noyamano, Angel, Luong, Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki and Nanao Ise. *Lady Hayakawa shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Shana Kuroda, Felicia, Farore, Ilia, Queen Merelda, Levy McGarden, Luxray, Holo, Lisa Lisa, Wasp, Shiki, Noctowl, the 3rd Lower Bob-omb of the Bob-omb Squad, Bisca Connell, Evergreen, Matabei Goto, Wendy Marvell, Shura Kirigakure, Koan, Kyoka and Krillin. *In Samurai Warriors 4, Lady Hayakawa was a starter, but now in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Callengers, she replaces her father, Ujiyasu Hojo as unlockable. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters